1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevating module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an elevating module for a projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional projection apparatus 50 for projecting an image on a screen 80. Referring to FIG. 1, an elevating module 100 is often utilized to adjust a position of the image projected from the projection apparatus 50. Through the elevating module 100, an elevation angle θ of the projection apparatus 50 can be adjusted to a suitable level for projecting the image onto the screen 80.
FIG. 2 is an explosion view showing major components of the conventional elevation module. As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional elevating module 100 comprises a base 110, a movable leg 120, a spring 130, a fixing component 140 and a pad 150. The fixing component 140 further includes a button 142. The base 110 is connected to the projection apparatus 50 (shown in FIG. 1) and the movable leg 120 is disposed in the base 110. Furthermore, the spring 130 is disposed between the base 110 and the movable leg 120. The fixing component 140 has a positioning section (not shown) for inserting into a positioning groove 122 of the movable leg 120 so that the movable leg 120 can be fixed. In addition, the pad 150 is connected with one end of the movable leg 120.
In the conventional elevating module 100, when a user pushes the button 142 of the fixing component 140, the positioning section of the fixing component 140 is detached from the positioning groove 122 of the movable leg 120. Hence, the spring 130 provides an elastic force necessary for ejecting the movable leg 120 from the base 110. Thereafter, the user releases the button 142 to fix the movable leg 120 through the fixing component 140. Thus, the elevation angle θ of the projection apparatus 50 can be adjusted.
Because the spring 130 provides the elastic force for ejecting the movable leg 120 from the base 110 quickly, a strong impact between the movable leg 120 and the base 110 creates a burst of noise that causes some unpleasant feeling to the user. Moreover, the impacts between the movable leg 120 and the base 110 damage the elevating module 100. Furthermore, adjusting a length of an extension of the movable leg 120 by the user is difficult and inconvenient because the movable leg 120 ejects from the base 110 quickly. In addition, a larger gap is disposed between the movable leg 120 and an interior wall of the base 110 to cause a wobbling of the movable leg 120 during ejecting. Thus, the user thinks the conventional projection apparatus 50 without quality.